


Nobody Can Save You Now

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Ghost Hannibal Lecter, Hallucinations, Haunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: When Will moved into his new home in Baltimore, he'd been excited. He'd never owned such an extravagant home--it was exceptionally cheap though, and had a decent yard for his dogs. The home was so cheap, because it had been owned by a serial killer--Hannibal the Cannibal, he killed his victims in the basement, before butchering and cooking them. Hannibal had been killed by Federal Agent Jack Crawford and Special Agent Clarice Starling a year prior to Will purchasing the home.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Kudos: 64





	Nobody Can Save You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 15 - possession + day 16 - hallucinations  
> \--  
> It turned a bit more into a haunting.. but whatever 🤷  
> \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

When Will moved into his new home in Baltimore, he'd been excited. He'd never owned such an extravagant home--it was exceptionally cheap though, and had a decent yard for his dogs. The home was so cheap, because it had been owned by a serial killer--Hannibal the Cannibal, he killed his victims in the basement, before butchering and cooking them. Hannibal had been killed by Federal Agent Jack Crawford and Special Agent Clarice Starling a year prior to Will purchasing the home.

Beverly had tried to talk him out of buying the home of a cannibalistic serial killer, but Will _needed_ a change of scenery after his breakup with Alana. He liked the solitude of Wolf Trap--the open spaces for his dogs to run and the stream nearby to fish in, but he couldn't handle the memories in his home there.

The first few nights were.. fine. Nothing crazy happened like Bev was convinced they would. And then things started moving, not in-front of Will, but his keys would be somewhere else when he went to get them or the dog bed would be moved from the living room to the kitchen--though that could be explained as Buster wanting to be closer to the food and dragging his bed.

A month after he moved in Will started seeing things, shadows on the walls, in the mirror behind him as he brushed his teeth in the mornings. He tried to ignore them--it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. It was a smudge on his glasses lenses.

Then came the blood--it wasn't really there, but Will saw it flowing from the faucets, dripping down the walls, and still he didn't believe it was real--he didn't want to be chased out of his new home.

Three months after he moves in he starts hearing voices--one voice in particular. It's soft and deep and calls him by name. He doesn't recognize it but it _feels_ familiar.

Every night the voice calls to him,

_"Come to me, Will."_

_"Let me inside of you, I won't harm you."_

_"Accept me, Will."_

_"This is my home, you know? I'm so glad you are the one who purchased it, I can sense the darkness within you. It's beautiful, Will."_

Will rationalizes that it is just stress, he isn't really hearing the disembodied voice of Hannibal the Cannibal--that's insanity, and Will is not insane.

\--

His eyes open and sits up in bed, but he doesn't feel like he's awake, his body is moving, but he has no control. His room is dark--he can scarcely make out the shape of Winston lying on the end of his bed.

_"Thank you for letting me in."_

He hears Hannibal's voice echoing in his head, over and over.

_"Thank you."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Thank you."_

_"We are going to have so much fun. I haven't had a proper meal in far too long."_

He tries to speak, tries to stop his body from moving, but nothing he tries works. He's trapped in his own body as something _other_ controls it.

The spirit? Demon? Entity? Could it truly be Hannibal that is controlling him? He is taken into the bathroom, he turns the shower on--the water is scalding hot and Will can feel the heat of it on his skin but cannot feel the pain, a fact which he is grateful for. The bathroom fills with steam as Will's body is cleaned.

It's a strange and disconcerting feeling, the sensation of your body being washed, by your own hands when you don't have control of your hands.

He's dressed in dark clothing, nothing conspicuous. Will tries to force his body to turn so he may see the clock and find out the time, _"It's nearly two am, dear Will."_ He hears inside of his head when he fails to move his body.

Will tries to speak again, this time sound does come out, it echoes in the emptiness of his large bedroom, Winston twitches in his sleep, but does not wake up. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asks.

 _"If you did not want this, I would not be able, but a part of you deep down inside, wants to embrace your darkness, I'm here to help. But you'll be helping me at the same time, I am so very hungry and rather bored."_ Hannibal replies in his head.

"I don't want to do this." He says.

Hannibal laughs--the sound reverberates inside Will's head, sounding louder and louder until it fades. _"In time you will change your mind, I'm certain of it. But if tonight, you truly wish to not participate, you need only close your eyes, and let me take full control, just fall asleep and don't fight me. I would never hurt you."_

He shouldn't believe what Hannibal is saying, that he would never hurt him, but Will is desperate and doesn't actually believe this is happening, so he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

\--

His eyes open and he sits up in bed, fully awake this time. The coppery metallic scent of blood is thick in the air. Sunlight streams in between the curtains, Winston lay sleeping right where Will remembers him being.

He moves to get out of bed and realizes he is _sticky_ , he lifts the sheet to find himself stripprd down to his boxers and a t-shirt, there's dried blood all over his body. It's even caked beneath his fingernails. Will jumps from the bed and runs to the bathroom, he stops in-front of the mirror, there is blood smeared around his mouth, across his chin and cheeks, the tip of his nose. His mouth opens in shock--he quickly discovers then that his teeth are stained with blood. His stomach rolls, he's going to be sick.

What the hell had Hannibal made him do?

He rinses his mouth with water then mouthwash then water once more before brushing his teeth until his gums bleed.

He climbs into the shower, he barely turns the handle, the water is frigid and painful, but Will wants to feel something other than the empty, numb solitude he feels now--almost as if Hannibal, or whatever had been with him is gone. Will scrubs his skin until it's raw and stinging.

"What did you do?" He mumbles as he drys himself with a fluffy towel--trying to comfort himself. He doesn't expect an answer, nor does he receive one.

Winston pushes the door open and comes into the bathroom, pushing his wet, cold nose against the back of Will's leg.

"I know, boy, I'll be down to feed y'all in a minute." He can't just neglect the dogs.

He brushes his teeth one more time before getting dressed, soft, well-worn pajama pants and a thick, comfortable sweater--comfort clothing.

The coppery metallic scent of blood lingers in the kitchen as well. He tries his best to ignore it. He fills the dogs bowls and gets them fresh water before stepping out into the backyard--he needs some fresh air.

It's chilly in the mid-morning sun, light frost coats the grass.

 _"Go to the basement, dear Will."_ Hannibal seems to whisper in his ear.

The basement? That's where Hannibal used to kill and butcher his victims--Will doesn't want to go down there. Yet he feels drawn to the basement. He walks past the dogs and into the pantry, he pulls open the _hidden_ door and descends the stairs. The scent of blood is even thicker down here, he's almost afraid to flip the light switch on.

The basement floods with florescent light.

Will falls to his knees at the sight--blood and viscera cover the floor and walls. In the middle of the room there is a body--it's been taken apart. Limbs removed and chunks of muscle and flesh are missing from them. There is a long Incision between the breasts and down the entirety of the torso--he can see inside. There must be organs missing--Hannibal had said he was hungry.

The woman lying on his floor has long dark hair--Will cannot see her face. He moves closer, he doesn't want to _see_ his victims face--he needs to though, he needs to know who she is.

Her face is turned away and obscured by her hair, Will reaches out with shaking hands and turns her head--neck clearly broken.. maybe Hannibal was merciful and killed her before cutting her up.

Cold, dead, hazy blue eyes stare up at him.

"No, no not you."

_"You chose our victim, dear Will. You wanted to kill her, you wanted her to die."_

"No, no, I didn't want her to die."

_"She hurt you, destroyed your heart, and while I am deeply pleased that she caused you to move into my home, I couldn't let her go unpunished for hurting you."_

He pulls Alana's lifeless body into his arms, "I'm so sorry." He whispers, "I didn't want to hurt you."

_"Come, Will, you need to eat something."_

Alana's blood is mostly dried--it does not transfer onto his skin where from where he touches her.

Almost as if on autopilot, Will lowers her back to the floor, turns the light off and goes back up the stairs. He washes his hands and notices the dogs have all gone into the yard. He opens the fridge and pulls out a vacuum sealed package.

He empties the contents into a skillet with a little bit of butter and some herbs. He _knows_ what the meat is--knows that it is some part of Alana, a kidney perhaps, but that does not stop him.

Will puts the meat onto a plate, he picks up a fork and knife then walks to the dining room, he sits at the table and begins to eat.

_"Does she taste good, mylimasis?"_

"Delicious." He speaks out loud.

_"I had worried she might have an acidic taste, fear will do that, but she was not afraid of you. You did so well, mylimasis."_

\--

_**Is The Chesapeake Ripper back?** _

_**Hannibal Lecter was killed by the FBI in his home nearly two years ago, but recent murders appear to be committed by him. Is there a copycat loose in Baltimore?** _

_**Tune in tomorrow for an exclusive interview with the man who purchased Hannibal the Cannibal's home in Baltimore, Will Graham.** _

\--

_"I do wish you had let me have a bit more control during that interview, mylimasis."_

"Aw, don't pout, honey, you've taught me everything I know, they won't suspect a thing." Will smiles into his wine glass before cutting into the _tenderloin_ he'd prepared for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
